love letter
by BIFF1
Summary: After losing a bet to Logan Mac is required to write a love letter to Dick, and hand deliver it to the pi sigma house. He promised her that Dick would be in class with him at the time of delivery so there shouldn't be any problems...except that Logan is a liar. Some valentine's fluff for you guys.


**Love Letter**

* * *

She made a mental note to never bet Logan again.

She was standing on the door of the pi sigma house with an envelope with Dick's name on it in her hand and frozen lungs and a heart beating like a percussion section.

A love note? She'd rather have run naked across some sort of sporting event but oh no he wanted her to pour out fake saccharine feelings out onto paper for his bestie.

She had stayed up all night, drank four times more than usual and let Parker braid her hair while they watched Gilmore Girls.

The culmination of a hard nights work had been carefully and almost lovingly folded into the envelope in her hands by Parker who was taking far too much joy in the whole event.

The whole thing smelled like the perfume she had hidden in her underwear drawer that Parker had somehow known about.

She never really worn the scent save for the lingering scent on her unmentionables. It was a pretty colored glass bottle wrapped in a sock. She didn't want to know why Parker knew it was there. The blonde swore that she wasn't single white femaling her or deeply and worryingly in love with her and that had been enough for her.

She knocked hard on the door and waited. Part of her 'punishment' was to hand deliver it to someone. Dick was at class with Logan at this moment so whoever answered the door wouldn't be him.

Thank god.

The door opened up and a slender brunette stood there, "Uh huh?"

He looked hungover and she could relate.

"This is for Dick." She handed him the letter and turned on a heel and walked a quickly as her hungover body could manage.

"Mac!" a voice yelled out and she cringed both at the volume and the tones. She knew who that was.

She turned just to make sure that she was right and that not all frat boys had started to sound like him. Nope he sure was right there and not in his economics class with Logan like he was supposed to be.

Okay Mackenzie two options, you could stand here and just tell him that some blonde chick who'd seen them together gave her the letter and a tenner to deliver it.

Or she could run the fuck away, like the chicken she most certainly was and just avoid him for the rest of her life.

Which was totally doable.

She had no classes with him and she excelled at avoiding people ask Bronson.

"Mac what is this? Is this for real?" He's holding the letter in one hand and the envelope in the other, okay he's definitely seen what it says then.

He's closing the gap between them, his blonde hair sticking up at odd angles, his eyes red and his clothes wrinkled.

Hung over.

She takes a deep breath and runs off in the opposite direction, hoping that she's less hungover than him and that he's so unprepared for mature Mac to be pulling such an immature reaction to his question that she'll be able to outrun him.

"Mac!" He yells startled at her sudden plan for escape, she turns and swears, he's following her.

Fuck

She cuts across a lawn and the bottom drops out of her stomach as she leaves the ground. Suspended in the air for a moment, falling backwards she can see Dick's arm wrapped around her middle.

He slams back onto the yard of the Epsilon Lamda house, her body slamming hard into his chest. She tries to pull his arm from her and escape but he's clamped tight around her.

"Let go Dick." She hisses kicking at his legs, she moves quickly from side to side trying to dislodge his grip but quickly stops when it seems the only thing that's doing is making her stomach lurch unhappily all that ill-gotten gin readying themselves for a repeat.

"No." He tells her firmly flipping them over so that she's flat on her back looking up at him. He's hovering over her, his legs between hers his arms on either side of her, it's beyond suggestive but he seems so focused on her face she can't find the breath to speak. He moves and grabs a piece of paper from his pocket, he waves it around and the scent of the perfume her mother bought her a million years ago burst across her senses, "Did you actually write this?"

She turns away from him and it's answer enough for him, he shoves it back into his pocket.

"I love you too." he tells her breathlessly and she looks back at him eyes wide, _love? He loves her too?_ Her mouth opens to say something, god anything, but nothing is happening. He's looking down at her like she's the best thing he's ever seen and it pulls all the oxygen out of her body.

He leans down and presses his mouth against hers and uses her shock to deepen the kiss. He tastes of beer but he's pulling feelings out of the depths of her that she hasn't felt since before...well before. It's a deep burning tingling thing and she finds that one of her hands has found its way into his hair and that she is most definitely kissing him back.

He pulls back smiling, "You taste like gin."

"Yeah well you taste like beer so I guess we're even." She returns her hand sliding down his shoulder to rest back in the grass.

He leans back and pulls her up out of the grass, she's up in his arms before she can decide which direction she wants to go.

"Where exactly are we going Mr. Casablancas?" She asks trying to fix him with a glare, which would maybe work if he was looking at her and not at the road ahead of him. He is quite obviously taking her back to the frat house.

A place she kind of wants to go to.

The feelings hes pulled to the surface are tingling and hot just under her skin, demanding attention, attention she's positive he's more than willing to give.

"I'm taking you to my bed."

"You think I'm that easy?"

Apparently she is but she doesn't think he should know that.

He stops and looks down at her, "Of course I don't. We're going to have a nap because I am hungover and from the taste of it you are too. You think _I'm_ that easy?"

She just smiles at him and watches as he rolls his eyes and tries to navigate the front steps of the frat house.

He manages to make it all the way to his bed with her in his arms, he drops her and she tries to suppress a giggle.

He takes the letter out of his pocket and puts it on the nightstand, smoothing it out with the same kind of care that she remembers Parker taking with it. She's not really sure why, honestly she doesn't _really_ remember what she wrote. She sits up and picks up the letter as he closes the door and starts to undress.

_Dick_

_I've known you a long time, most days I'd say too long but what happened_ that night_ changed you and it changed me and we aren't the same as we used to be. _

_Worse at everything but lying._

_I feel darker and broken almost all the time and you must feel it too._

_But when I'm around you it hurts less when it should hurt more, some of the boldness and the spark comes back._

_I love you not just because of who you are but because of who I am when I'm with you_

_Mac_

She looks up at him and he's topless and blurry.

He sits down next to her and takes the letter from her, it isn't at all the saccharine rom-com abomination she assumed it to be, it was just plain and painful and true. His hands move across her and she lets him pull her sweater up over her head, then her shirt, his fingers soft and warm and gentle ghosting across her skin.

It doesn't take long for her to be sitting on his bed in her underwear, brushing tears out of her lashes.

True to his word he pulls the blankets down and pulls her in after him. Pressing her tight to his chest. Her head against his chest, his heartbeat in her ear.

It's then that something hits her.

She sits up quickly, "You don't have economics with Logan in the morning do you?"

He looks up at her confused, "No, I took that over the summer...why?"

"He tricked me."

"He tricked you?" He seems confused and surprised enough my the entire thing for her to know that he wasn't in on it but Logan most certainly rigged the whole thing.

"I bet he even paid the Russian to take a dive."

Dick sits up, "Did you make a bet with Logan over a boxing match?"

"It seemed harmless at the time." she grumbled and Dick pulls her back into bed, kissing her firmly.

"You're adorable."

She feels like she should take offence to that but honestly this feels too good to argue with right now.


End file.
